Translations Provided By
by DangerousDreams
Summary: What Roy and Riza SAY, and what they MEAN. Two completely different things. Chapter 2 is the best one.
1. Chapter 1

Translations provided by yours truly! ~~~Luna

Hawkeye and Mustang: What they wish to say. Unfortunately professionalism keeps them from saying it.

ROY: Soon I will be transferred to Central.

_Please say you'll come with me?_

RIZA: Oh. Congratulations.

_I'll miss you._

…

ROY: I'm going after military command. Will you help me?

_I need you._

RIZA: You know there's no need to ask.

_I would do anything for you._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I took out the pointless stuff.

ROY: Hey, Elizabeth! How are you?

_Hey, Riza! What's up?_

RIZA: Oh, hello, Roy. Thanks for calling. Are you still at work?

_Hello, Sir. Thank you for checking on me, but you should be working._

ROY: Uh-huh, but I really wanted to hear your voice.

_Uh-huh, but I really wanted to hear your voice._

RIZA: Oh, aren't you slick. But if you slack off too much, won't that scary assistant of yours be mad at you?

_Watch it. Sir. Really, get to work. I'll get mad at you if you don't._

ROY: Don't worry. She's off today. I got so much work done this week, I told her to take the day off.

_Aren't you proud of me for actually doing work that I was assigned? To celebrate, let's take a vacation! _

RIZA: That's nice of you. But I'm going to be stuck at the shop for a while so I don't think I'll be going home any time soon.

_Yes, but I did most of the work and you know it. And there's still work to be done, so…_

ROY: I haven't had a moment's rest since I came to Central, so I've been thinking about taking some time off.

_I don't care. I want a vacation. But we've got some other things to do._

RIZA: Oh? Are you going somewhere?

_Oh, really? I'm assuming it's not assigned or authorized?_

ROY: Lately, I've been itching to go _fishing_. Would you like to come?

_Nope. But you'll help anyway, right?_

…

ROY: I heard a loud noise. What happened?

_Are you okay?_

RIZA: Nothing to worry about. The customer was being mean to Jacqueline so I had to slap him.

_I'm fine. I had to help Havoc._

ROY: You're as strict as ever, Elizabeth. Your shop seems busy. Should I hang up?

_I'm sure he would've been fine without your help. He's quite capable. Should I call back at a better time?_

RIZA: That's all right. You seem busy too.

_No, Sir. Don't hang up. Unless you have something to do or you suddenly decide to be responsible for once in your life and do some work._

ROY: Not really. I can take it easy thanks to my capable subordinate… What's going on?

_Nope. Thanks to you, most of the paperwork is done. Are you sure everything's alright?_

RIZA: it looks like an argument. She's having some trouble with the customer.

_Just an argument, Sir. Ungrateful customer._

ROY: Some customers just don't appreciate good service.

_I appreciate you._

RIZA: Tell me about it…Uh-oh. I'll have to call you back. One of my regulars is here.

_Geez.. Uh-oh. Gotta go, Sir. I love you, Sir. And I'll be fine, so don't go running off to try to help me._

ROY: What's wrong? Elizabeth! Hey! Pick up!

_Riza? RIZA?_


	3. Chapter 3

RIZA: WHY DID YOU COME HERE, SIR?! Our lives are insignificant, sir! If you had just let us die here, you could have pleaded ignorance of this affair, but now you've outed yourself to the enemy! Sir, are you a total idiot?!

_Why didn't you leave me here? Why did you endanger yourself? You'd be fine without me, but I can't live without you!_

ROY: Okay, okay, I get it. I'm an idiot!!

_I'd rather be an idiot with you alive by my side than smart with you dead._

…

ROY: Lieutenant!

_Riza!_

RIZA: Yes, sir?

_What now?_

ROY: I'm glad you're alive.

_Thank God you're alive._

RIZA: I'm sorry to have worried you, sir.

_You should worry about yourself, not me. I can take care of myself. _


	4. Chapter 4

RIZA: COLONEL! Are you all right, sir?!

_Please be all right please be all right please be all right please-_

ROY: Oh, Lieutenant. You're safe.

_I wasn't too late._

RIZA: Worry about yourself, sir!!

_Keep yourself alive, that's all that matters._


End file.
